Brotherhood Blues
by DSJ
Summary: A young mutant arrives at the Brotherhood boarding house to begin her new life under the care of Magneto. What happens when one of the boys takes an interest in her that she might not want? (minor PietroOC, ?OC, LanceWanda, Romy, PyroTabitha)


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I do own Devinn. I also own a pair of Gambit's underwear and Lance's fingerless gloves.

A Pietro/OC ficcie that will turn into Kurt/OC or Gambit/OC in the future.

**Author Note!:** Originally a Gambit/You fic, but they don't seem to allow You fics anymore. There also would have been some moments with Lance and John, but my Pyro muse went off to be a fireman and my Lance muse demanded Wanda over Devinn and Kitty. That doesn't mean there won't be a love triangle, just not with Pietro for reasons you will see.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There is a warm summer wind in the air as the cab let a young female mutant out in front of an old large house. She held aloof the letter once more to read.

_Dear Devinn O'Brien,_

I have been aware of you since your powers first evolved during your sophomore year in high school. There is time now to teach all of what I know to the future generations. If you want to find out why you are different. Why you are special. Why you are chosen. Why are you the future of humanity.

Then please join me.

Magneto

At the bottom was directions to Bayville and the boarding house. Devinn put the letter away and walked up the steps and rang the door bell as she heard screaming in the background. A pale and vile looking creature answered and stared at Devinn from behind the slightly ajar door. It might have been the most hideous thing Devinn ever saw. "What do you what, shorty?" It spoke as it peered at Devinn with its shifty eyes.

Devinn snorted. "I am 5'6" in my leather boots and taller than you. I was told to come to the Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House." Devinn then stated as she moved toward the open door. "This is the place right?"

The creature gave Devinn a toothy grin. She could see that he probably never went to the dentist in his life. "You must be retarded girly. Can't you see the huge sign out front, yo?"

_I can't believe I might have to live with this loser Devinn thought to herself._ "Listen, I was told to come here. Are you going to let me in?" The sickly green creature nodded and let her pass through the front door. The locker room smell of the place hit her immediately and the inside of the house looked like it came from the movie Animal House. Beer cans and pizza boxes littered the floor.

"My name is Todd Tolansky, we were expecting someone and I guess that someone was you. I heard it was going to be a girl, but not one so pretty." He stuck out his hand, but it looked like he hadn't washed in months so Devinn pretended not to notice. He gave Devinn a dirty look and called the others. "The new meat has arrived, yo!"

Devinn heard a screech of "Toad" and a short haired girl in gothic makeup, who looked to be around her age, raced down the stairs. She had an angry look on her face, but it softened when she saw Devinn. "So you are the new girl, huh?" She barely finished her sentence when another voice was heard.

"Wanda, wait up." The young mutant was startled as a blur materialized before her. It took human form and Devinn could see a silver haired boy stand before her. He tilted his head back and let loose a most devilish grin. "So you are the one my father mentioned. My name is Pietro, but you can also call me handsome, dashing, gorgeous, and magnificent." Devinn knew that Magneto had a son, but she didn't expect him to look like this. He waited for her response, but she only stared for a minute into his cobalt blue eyes.

"I think she is mute, yo." Todd croaked as he attempted to touch Devinn's curly brown hair. Devinn jumped away from Toad as Wanda smiled.

"Avoiding that worm and his wandering hands are one of the first things you learn in the Brotherhood," Wanda laughed. "What is your name?"

"My name is Devinn O'Brien and I am from Ohio." Just as she spoke her name the room became engulfed with what seemed like a giant shadow. Devinn nearly ran out of the boarding house.

"Don't mind Fred," Pietro said as he quickly moved toward Devinn. "As long as he doesn't think you are food he won't bother you." Devinn could see pieces of what was probably today's lunch drip from the mouth of the large mutant they called the Blob. Devinn wanted to throw up, but she composed herself and concentrated on Pietro. His smell, his ivory soap clean smell, countered the foul odors coming from the Blob and Toad.

"Don't worry luv, I'll protect ya from this great beast." A spiky red haired guy appeared from behind the hideous Blob. He grinned the entire time and laughed at everything he said. "The name is St. John, but me mates call me Pyro. You can call me anything you want beautiful, but don't call me late for dinner!" Devinn giggled at his attempts to flirt. "You are a hot one luv. A red hot one. A real firecracker. You and me will make gorgeous children. I want to show this sheila why they call me Pyro. Where is me bloody lighter?"

"Cool it Johnny, you'll burn down a wall again." Devinn turned to see a tall long haired guy walk slowly down the stairs. He wore a sleeveless heavy metal t-shirt with black fingerless gloves and faded blue jeans. He was the type of boy your mother warned you about. "Can we give the girl some breathing room?" The others seem to treat him as the leader even though Pietro was technically in charge. "The name is Lance and welcome to the hood. I don't know why Magneto wants us to take in another kid. We barely get by right now, but who am I to question the judgement of a genius?" He said in a sarcastic tone. He was now leaning on a beam near the wall and Devinn could see the highly developed lean muscles on his body and his large chocolate colored eyes. _Me likey, she thought._ "Hey kid, as long as you don't cause trouble or hog the tv you'll be fine here."

"Anything you say sir," Devinn cheerfully smiled back to the older mutant. Lance seemed disinterested in her flirting and walked down to the kitchen for a beer.

"Well that settles it," Pietro smiled as he grabbed Devinn's bags and led her to Wanda's room. "You are part of the Brotherhood now and you get to live with the most handsome man in the world."

"And that would be either Toad Tolansky or Fatso?" Devinn said as she closed the down behind her to a still smirking Pietro.

Devinn thought about how life was going to be here. It was much different than home. No adult supervision. People came and did what they pleased._ But where is Magneto she thought?_ She also began to wonder about the boys here. Each one was different. _Hmmm, chocolate(Lance), strawberry(St. John), and vanilla(Pietro) Devinn thought to herself. Which flavor will it be? _

By the time Friday night rolled around, the answer would be clear. St. John mentioned something about hunting sheilas and then burning down the Xavier institute and left about 8 pm on his motorcycle. Lance was taking Wanda on a date to the movies and they asked if Devinn wanted to come, but she declined since they looked like they would rather be alone together. _There goes chocolate and strawberry Devinn sadly thought_. But she didn't mind since she always loved vanilla the best anyway.

That left her, Pietro, Fred, and Toad all alone in the boarding house on a Friday night. Toad and Blob played some type of nerdy Dungeons and Dragons game in the kitchen. Devinn figured they probably played this many times on those always lonely and dateless nights. Toad begged Devinn to come play with them. "You would make a perfect 6th level Elven cleric." Toad whined.

"And your face would make a perfect Halloween mask." Devinn shot back. What was puzzling was why Pietro didn't have anything to do on a Friday night? He certainly must have plenty of girlfriends. _Why was he hanging out with these losers? She thought._

Pietro was seated on the couch going through every channel on the tv. He looked so hot sitting there on the couch with his other hand leaning on his head. _There must be something wrong with him to not have a girlfriend like Lance and St. John, Devinn thought._ "Hi Pietro." she said in the sweetest voice she could come up with.

Pietro looked straight into her eyes. "Hey, why don't you come sit with me and we can talk." Devinn's heart jumped a bit with those words. She made her way over to the dingy couch. Devinn curse herself for only wearing plain sweats and jeans with no makeup, but Pietro didn't seem bothered. "I am glad my father asked you to live with us. I remember seeing your picture when he showed it to me. I didn't care what your power was when I saw your hazel green eyes. I keep that picture under my pillow."

Devinn feel like she was about to faint. Pietro seems to be moving closer to her. _Will he kiss me? Am I ready for this? _Devinn felt ready to explode. Then Pietro was on top of her before she could react. He began kissing her, but she started to fight him. "Pietro stop!" She screamed. Pietro only continued the assault. There was a frightening look on his face. A look of evil. Devinn had no choice but to use her power. She grabbed Pietro and sent an energy pulse directly into him.

Pietro was sent flying off her, but he quickly recovered. "I figured you liked it rough. Blob, Toad, come in here." At Pietro's beckoning, Blob and Toad entered the room. She was now in a panic. She couldn't fight off three mutants. Now Toad approached her with his twisted, drooling, and disfigured grin. Blob was not far behind. Devinn even began to pray for the first time in her life.

Just as they were close enough to grab her, the doorbell rang. Pietro and the others looked nervously at each other before Pietro motioned to Toad to go answer the door.

"Who is it, yo? Is that you and Wanda, Lance?" Todd asked with a quivering voice as he hopped over.

"Wrong guess. Now how about you open dis door so Remy can come in, no?" The voice had a definite New Orleans accent.

"What are you doing here swamp breath?" Todd sneered.

"Me and Kurt want to speak to Pietro. If you don't open dis door, it and you go boom."

Pietro turned to Devinn. "Not a word. We know where your family lives. You wouldn't want an accident to happen to them?" Devinn shook her head no. "Good, then not a world." Pietro nodded to Todd and he quickly opened the latch.


End file.
